Us Vs World
by DbzKing313
Summary: This is another Gohan and Videl fanfic. Ever since his fight with Cell and Goku refusing to return home...Gohan changed. He could care less about anyone or anything, he runs away from home and starts a new life with Videl after being forced to go to H.S
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Ok this is my second fanfic. I will continue my other story A Brother to Raise . I decided to make a combine all the stories since most of them were good. So here it is!

The day Raditaz took Gohan away from his father. The day Piccolo took him under his wing. The day he went to Namek, the day he fought Frezia was the days he changed. He became a fighter just like his dad. It was like a dream come true. Until…the day he saw his father fight Cell…When Goku gave up…When he had to take Goku's place in the fight. He stepped into the ring and looked into the eyes of the monster. Seeing the horror and the murder of each individual he murdered…It frightened him. He fought him as hard as he could. Punching, kicking doing everything he can no avail. Cell forced him to unleash the demons inside him…The demons of the Saiyan race…He transformed with an immense power level… and new mind set... the mindset of a murderer. He unleashed his rage a pummeled the monster. He saw Cell desperate…he saw him weak… Then he saw him throw up Android 18…He saw Cell get bigger and bigger saying he's going to self-destruct and take the planet with him…Gohan felt like he failed…He felt the world was on his shoulders and Cell broke him to make the world fall from him…Then he sees his father in front of him…he told me how proud he was and that he did a good job...He also told him to take care of his mother…he went to cell and transmissioned away right before he blew up. Gohan's father scarficed himself for the earth…Gohan sobbed. He sobbed for his father's death. Then the monster…his father's killer…returned stronger then ever. Gohan was enraged, he killed his father and came back to taunt him. His anger over powered him. Cell shot a energy beam at the future Trunks…Vegeta's son and Vegeta went belistic. He gave Cell everything he has to no avail. He was sent crashing down and shot a beam at him. Gohan felt he let his Dad die that he would not let anyone else die, he jumped in front of the beam and got hit for Vegeta in his arm leaving it useless. Cell decided he wanted to end it all…so he took his father's move the Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha Wave and use it against him. Gohan gave up at that point. Until his father spoke to him telepathicly. He told Gohan to fight, to use the Kamehameha Wave. With new gained confidence he did what is father said. He power started to fade the longer the blast battle went on. The Z-Warriors knew the same and tried to distract Cell. Goku told Gohan to unleashed all his power at that moment. He did and he destroyed Cell and avenged his father. Time passes, Chi-Chi is pregnant with Goku's child. The Z-warriors decide to summon the eternal dragon to resurrect the fallen Goku. But Goku refused. This sadden Gohan..and enraged him far beyond anything. He felt betrayed he felt unloved and abandoned by the very man he admired. He hated his father…Years later Gohan is helping raise Goten with Chi-Chi…This is where our story begins.

Gohan is sleeping in his dark room painted black as Goten comes in and jumps on the bed.

"Big bro wakey wakey!" Goten said with a big smile. Gohan was irritated but, did not want to hurt the only person he actually shows feelings to.

"Ok Goten im up now can you leave please?" Gohan said trying to be nice. Goten ran away happy satisfied. Gohan gets up and walks to the bathroom and takes a shower. He comes out and gets dressed in a black shirt some black jeans and a pair a black boots. He goes downstairs and sits on a table waiting for breakfast to be served. Chi-Chi hands both her sons a big stack of pan cakes. They ate as fast as they could.

"So Gohan are you ready for your first day of school?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Wait What?" Gohan said and started to choke. Goten hit Gohan's back hard clearing his throut.

"Thanks…What mean school I don't want to go to school." Gohan said with a attitude. Chi-Chi hit him wiith her frying pan.

"Your going to school or I'll…I'll" Chi-Chi said.

"Or what? Leave me like dad?" Gohan said. That earned him another hit from her frying pan.

"Don't disrespect your father like that." Chi-Chi said. Gohan just got up and left. Gohan started to fly away from the little house build by his father. Goten decided to take the nimbus and follow Gohan.

"Big Bro!" Goten yelled so Gohan would have his attention. Gohan slowed down so Goten can catch up and Goten gave him a paper.

"Mommy said to give this to you." Goten said. Gohan ready the paper and it said "Orange Star HighSchool." And the address. Gohan sighs.

"Ok Goten tell mom I got it…and be good." Gohan said. Gohan took speed and decided to fly to school. Gohan searched for the building and was high enough so no one can see him. He spots the building. He lands on the roof and walks down the steps. He walked until he saw the door labeled main office. He enters and spots a lady working in the front. He goes to her.

"Umm…Im a new student here I need my program." Gohan said.

"What is you name." The lady said obviously irritated.

"Son Gohan." The lady types in his name and gives him a program she printed out. He hands it to her a leaves without a thank you. He looks at the program for his first class. It was English. He walks to the class and knocks on the door because class is already in session. The teacher opens the door and smiles at him.

"You must be the new student please come in." The teacher said stepping aside. The teacher then focus her attention on her class.

"Class we have a new student…he has had perfect scores on all his exams." The teacher said.

"NERD!" Yelled Sharpener and the class laughed. Everyone except Pig tailed, blue eyed girl name Videl.

Gohan came in and Sharpener started laughing loud.

"He look like he stuck his finger in a electric socket." Sharpener said. Everyone started laughing except Videl who was too busy blushing.

"Why you all the way back there come say it to my face." Gohan said with a girn. Sharpener took it as a challenge and went to him.

"Your whimp you wont do nothing." Sharpener said.

"That's not what your mother said last night in bed." Gohan said. Sharpener threw a wild punch to Gohan's head. He ducked under it and tapped his neck knocking him out.

"I like him already he shut sharpy up." Videl said. Gohan made eye contact with her and for the first time in years he smiles.

"Sharpener go to the nurse, Gohan go take a seat next to Videl." The teacher said. Gohan took a seat next to Videl and next to a blonde girl who is staring at him.

"Hi cuteness so your name is Gohan huh? Mine is Erasa." Erasa said. He looks over to Videl who still has a blush.

"Don't mind her she lost it…Im Videl." Videl said smiling at her. Gohan started to like her. Infact he had a crush on her the moment they made eye contact and Videl felt the same.

"You have pretty eyes Videl." Gohan said making Videl blush harder. Erasa raised her hand.

"Videl has a fever can I take her to the nurse to make sure shes ok." Erasa said. Videl was too busy blushin to notice.

"Yes you may." The teacher said. Erasa grabs Videl's hand and drags her to the bathroom.

"Erasa What the hell!" Videl yelled at her.

"I know you like Gohan." Erasa said with a smerk.

"N-No I don't." Videl said while blushing. She has never liked a guy before. Some people considered her a lesbian since she never actually had a boyfriend before. But with Gohan she feels different. She never had those feeling before.

"Yes you do Videl I can tell…Now girl you want him you have to get him. Work your stuff girl. Where some tight close you have tits and ass for a reason."

"ERASA!" Videl yelled from embarresment.

"What? It's the truth. Go get him he may look like a jerk but something tells me he sweet and cuddly like a teddy bear." Erasa said. Videl sighs.

"Ok you win. I will try to win him over." Videl said with a smile.

"That's it girl just show him you like him…" Erasa said as she left and Videl followed. The rest of the day nothing interesting happened. At lunch Gohan was leaving the building when Videl followed him.

"Gohan where you going?" Videl said

"Im leaving I don't want to be here no more." Gohan said.

"Your dropping out?" Videl said a little sad.

"Yes I am I don't want to be in school no more." Gohan said, walking away. Videl grabs him and kisses his lips passionetly.

"W…Why you kissed me?" Gohan ask surprised.

"Just in case I don't see you again" Videl said a hasn't let go of him.

"You want me to stay don't you?" Gohan said looking into her eyes.

"Yes…Theres something about you that keeps pulling me towards you." Videl said and smiles.

"Lets see…I'll see you tomorrow." Gohan said as he started to float up and flys away.

"…He's The delivery boy!" Videl said in shock

Later that day Videl goes home still going a little crazy about what happened earlier. He goes into saiyan mansion and goes to her father…Hurcle

"Daddy?" Videl said calling her father

"Yes Videl?" Hurcle said sounding irritated.

"Can you tell me how you defeated Cell?" Videl said.

"Why ofcourse! While there was smoke I karate chopped him into so many pieces he vanished and I did it with one chop." Hurcle said with his infamous laugh.

"Then why does your story change everytime I ask." Videl said curious. Hurcle slaps her hard above the eye giving her a cut.

"Don't ever question me do you got that!" Hurcle said enraged. Videl ran to her room crying. She locked the door and cried…She grabs a napkin and trys to stop the bleeding. She goes on the computer goes on the schools website and searched up Gohan's address. She sneaks out…she takes out her capsule copter and flys to Gohan's house. Pass trees and grass she sees a small house.

*******************************With Gohan********************************************

"What the fuck you mean your dropping out!" Chi-Chi yelled while hitting him over and over with the frying pan.

"Im dropping out you can't make me stay." Gohan goes to his room and starts packing. Goten goes to his room and sees him packing.

"Big bro your leaving?" Goten said with tears in his eyes.

"Yea I am." He grabs his bags and walks out the door and walks to the front door with Chi-Chi blocking it.

"You not leaving." Chi-Chi said. Gohan pushes her out the way.

"Watch me." Gohan said as he walks out the door and slams it shut.

*************************End of chapter 1**********************************************

Ok this is my first chapter for this story. Tell me how was it and if there should be corrections, additions or anything you think I should change.


	2. Chapter 2

Gohan flies away from the only family he had. As he speeds away he notices a yellow helicopter flying above him. Curiosity hit him, he decides to go see who travel this far out in the mountains. He flies up to see the a blue eyed pigtailed Videl is the one hovering over his house. Gohan and Videl's eyes meet, The feelings they had for each other when there eyes met came up again as they both blushed.

"Hey Gohan."Videl said with a smile

"Hey Videl what in the world you doing over here?" Gohan asked

"I came to see you." Videl said smiling again. She looks in her eyes then notices a cut that scabbed above her eye.

"What the fuck happened to you your eye didn't I see you a few hours ago?" Gohan said with concern

"Oh...um its nothing don't worry about it." Videl said trying to avoid the question.

"Videl you came all the way over here for a reason now get out the copter lets go into the woods and talk." Gohan said. Videl lowers the copter with Gohan following. She gets out the copter and presses a button and it turns into a capsule and she puts it into her pocket.

"So where we going?" Videl asked

"Follow me a know a spot." Gohan said as he started walking, Videl started walking after him. As they walked looking out of a window in the little is the broken down enraged mother. Chi-Chi.

"That little slut I'll Teach her to take my son away from me." Chi-Chi said. Gohan and Videl reach a part of the woods. Beautiful flowers are everywhere a pond of crystal blue water.

"Wow Gohan this is beautiful. Feels like a date." Videl said admiring the view

"Well you can consider this a date." Gohan said siting under a tree. Videl sits on the grass and takes her boots and socks off and rubs her feet.

"So tell me Gohan are you really the delivery boy?" Videl ask.

"I hate that fucking name...Yes I'm the delivery boy." Gohan said

"Wow." Was all that came out her mouth

"Does your feet hurt I see you rubbing it?" Gohan said trying to get off subject.

"Yea a little." She responses

"Want me to massage them for you?" He asked hoping she forget gets about him being the delivery

"Yea thanks Gohan" Videl said she puts her feet on his lap and he massages them. She relax a breather a sigh. "That feels so much better...So you know everything about the Cell games then huh?" Videl asked

"Yea... I do...and you know the person who clams he beat Cell...All bullshit cell bitch slapped him into a mountain." Gohan said and Videl started laughing.

"So my dad was bitch slapped into a mountain that's funny." Videl laughs harder. Gohan stops massaging.

"Why you stopped Gohan I was enjoying that?" Videl said with a playful grin

"Your father. Is the mother fucking liar who took the my victory and called me and my friend and my mentor phoneys saying we used lights and mirrors? Hurcle am I right?" Gohan said and Videl saw and felt the truth with each word he spoke.

"Gohan he is. I wish you would of beat him up when you found out he took the credit from you. He changed." Videl said as tears began to build up. Gohan grabs her head softly and kisses her head.

"Tell me how he changed." Gohan said and massages her feet again trying to make her comfortable.

"He sleeps with random woman. He hits me. He calls me names, he calls me a slut he calls me a hoe, when ever he gets mad he hits me when I didn't even do nothing." The tears building up in Videl's eyes burst out as she starts to cry. Gohan reaches his hand out to Videl and wipes her tears

"There's nothing to cry about. Hurcle isn't here hurting you its just me. And you want to know something. I won't let him hurt you." Gohan said with a smile. Videl smile. She pulled her face closer to Gohan's and planted a soft kiss on to his lips. That was the happiest moment in Gohan's life. Nothing could ruin this.

BANG!

Videl goes limp into Gohan's arms. Blood squirted out of Videl's back. Gohan looks up and sees Chi-Chi holding a fully loaded pistol pointing it at Videl.

"N-no little slut is going to take my son away from me." Chi-Chi said

"Mom what the fuck did you do!" Gohan yelled enraged. Then the look in Chi-Chis eyes change. They went from enraged to a blank look. She looks up towards the heavens and pointed the gun on herself.

"MOM NOOOOOOO!" Gohan screamed at the top of his lungs.

BANG!

Blood splattered all over the floor. Chi-Chi's body fell to the floor. Her energy depleted.

She was gone. Piccolo teleports right next to Chi-Chi body.

"Gohan get your friend to the look out now!" Piccolo said knowing he wont disobey his teacher. "There's nothing we can do for her Gohan she is gone. I will go get Goten now go hurry!" Piccolo demanded. With tears in his eyes he speed off to the look out with a lifeless Videl in his arms.

**************************End of Chapter********************************************

Well I know it took awhile to get here but here it is please review and stay turned for the next chapter

Well I'm out its ya boy DBZKING313


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: I know I know, long time no see. Well now I am back with new inspiration and now im going to give it another shot at this story. So here it is chapter 3.

Chapter 3:

Gohan with tears in his eyes flew as fast as he could with a bleeding, almost lifeless Videl. The images of his mother pulling the trigger is suck on his mind. He can't get the images out. First Videl getting shot and going lifeless, and Chi-Chi turning on herself. He went to full power and went as fast as he could to the look out. He landed there, waiting for him is his green best friend Dende.

"Dende fix her!" Gohan said almost shouting.

"I'll try." Dende tells him. Dende raises his hands to Videl and yellow beams wave over her. The wound starts to close slowly and Videl starts to regain consciousness.

"Ugh..." Videl said dazed still. The wound heals and she looks towards Dende and yelps and hides behind Gohan.

"What the! Who the!" Videl said confused. Gohan and Dende chuckled.

"Videl relax...My mom sort of shot you with a gun and I took you here so my friend Dende can heal you." Gohan says trying to calm her down.

"And did he?" Videl said checking all over her self.

"Yes I did Videl." Dende said extending his hand. Videl takes it and shakes it.

"Thank you Dende...are you sick you look green." Videl said and Dende laughed.

"No Im not sick. I'm from another planet. I am a Namekian from planet Namek." Dende said

"So if your a alien then what you doing on earth." Videl asked now curious.

"Well now I''m the guardian of the earth. I'm kind of like god." Dende said. Videl stares in awe.

"Gohan? I like you but im going to go hurt your mom for trying to kill me so please take me down." Videl says with her anger boiling.

"No." Gohan said with a dead tone.

"What you mean no!" Videl said yelling at him.

"She killed herself." Gohan said with tears building up. Videl goes to him and hugs him. He pushes her away and has a look of stress on his face.

"Oh shit!... What am I going to do with Goten." Gohan said forgetting about him.

"Who's Goten?" Videl asked confused.

"Goten is my younger brother. I left him at home." Gohan says in a rush. He grabs Videl and flies off to his house. He gets there and runs into the house to see Goten is asleep on the sofa. Gohan breathes a sigh of relief.

"He's a cute little fella... Are you going to take care of him now that your mom...You know." Videl asked.

"I can't take care of myself. How am I going to take care of him. Im going to see if Bulma can take him in." Gohan said stressed out.

"Bulma...Not Bulma the scientist and president of Capsule Corp right?" Videl said.

"That's the exact one." Gohan said.

"Wow Gohan!" She said in excitement "You know god. Your friends with a rich scientist. By the way I went to one of her conventions with my dad. And this muscled spikey hair guy told some other guy if he ever looks at him that he would rip him in half and feed his insides to his children and Bulma slapped him and threatened him with food." Videl said making Gohan laugh.

"That's Vegeta. They are like married then again I have no idea for sure. All I know is they have a son named Trunks." Gohan said.

"Gohan you think you can tell me how you can fly. And how you can go golden and what happened at the cell games?" Videl said looking at him. "Im here to help with Goten if you need it."

"That's sweet Videl...but I have to tell Goten our mother died. From there I will take him to Bulma's house." Gohan said "Goten wake up" Gohan said. Goten mumbled about fried chicken making Videl giggle.

"Goten get up." Gohan said shaking him a little bit.

"Huh? Oh hi big bro." Goten said with a cheesy smile.

"Goten listen... There is something you need to know." Gohan said slowly.

"Ok big bro. Did you eat all the food again?" Goten asked with innocence.

"No Goten. Mom died kiddo." Gohan said giving him a hug. Goten started to cry.

"Mommy can't be dead big bro she can't be." Goten cried

"She is kiddo. Hey Goten you remember the story about angels." Gohan said.

"Yes big bro I remember." Goten said.

"Well when mommy died. She turned into a angel. She left this world and went to another. So yea she lives there now. But she always will love you. She watches you from her new place everyday and everywhere you go. She will protect you from all the monsters in your closet and all the bad things in this world. So yea she isnt here with us face to face."Gohan said then puts his hand on his chest. "But is with you in your heart. She will never leave there." Gohan said with a smile. Goten gives him a hug and Gohan returns it. "Im going to go pack your things we going to go visit aunt Bulma." Gohan said Goten just nodds. Gohan goes to Goten room. Videl grabs a napkin and cleans Goten face.

"Who are you lady." Goten said confused.

"Im Videl im Gohan's friend." Videl said with a caring smile.

"Nice to meet you." Goten said being polite just like chi-chi wants him being.

"Nice to meet you to Goten." Videl said with a smile. Gohan comes down with bags of clothes and toys for Goten.

"Goten we leaving in a minute let me make a phone call." Gohan said. He goes into his room and dials a number.

"Hello? Bulma speaking." Bulma says as she answered.

"Hey Bulma it's Gohan." Gohan said.

"Oh my god Gohan I heard. Im so sorry kid." Bulma said with sadness in her voice.

"Its ok Bulma...Since you know already I need you to take in Goten." Gohan said.

"Of course we can take you and Goten. Your family you are always welcome." Bulma said.

"No just Goten." Gohan said. "I can't live with you guys I cant make myself do it."

"Kid but you will die. You don't have money for food or clothes, you dont have a job, how will you live?" Bulma asked concerned.

"There is a world martial arts tournament coming up in a couple days. I will survive until then. I will be there in about 10 minutes." Gohan said

"Ok Gohan see you there." Bulma said a little depressed. Gohan goes to Goten.

"Ok Goten lets go." Gohan said. He walks out the door with Goten and Videl and stops for a moment.

"NIMBUS!" Gohan yelled at the sky. Then a yellow cloud speeds towards him then stops at his feet.

"Videl this is Nimbus. He a cloud you can ride on and he will take you anywhere. You just have to be pure of heart in order to ride it." Gohan said. He picks her up and throws her on the cloud and the cloud catches her. "Well guess you have a pure heart." Gohan said.

"Cool" Was all Videl could say. Goten sits on Videl's lap. Gohan grabs all the bags and flies with to Capsule Corp. He lands on the grass and so does nimbus. He rings the door bell and is greeted by the Saiyan Prince, Vegeta.

"Well well well If it isnt the kako-brat. How's your mom moron." Vegeta said with a smerk. Gohan punches him through a wall. Vegeta bounces back and smirks.

"Oh boy the dog has a bark." Vegeta said laughing as he walked away. Bulma comes into view.

"Gohan!" Bulma said running up to him and hugging him. "Is everything ok?"

"Im ok Bulma. Here is Goten's things." Gohan said giving her bags. He crouches down to Goten and looks him in the eyes.

"Goten listen. You are going to live here from now on kiddo." Gohan said with tears building up.

"Ok big bro are we still sharing a room?" Goten said.

"No Goten...You are living here with Bulma and Trunks. Im not going to live here." Gohan said. Goten started to tear up a bit.

"No Gohan! I will miss you!" Goten said hugging Gohan.

"I will miss you too I'll try and see you as much as I can. I promise. Be good for Bulma for me. I love you." Gohan said. He kisses his head. He grabs Videl and flies away.

"BIG BRO!" Goten yells at him not wanting him to leave.


End file.
